Zones
Please read Terrain for details such as combat range and (negative) effects *You should clear all available Story-Special for Blueprint *Go through the story to unlock more special maps and increase income from sortie. Try not to camp in early maps unless you hit the wall. *Sortie won't cost you fuel until you start the first battle. You can safely gather information for the first node and the total number of battles and bosses. After the first battle there will be warning when you press the retreat button. *Make standalone page for detailed drops and stage information. This page is for quick reference only. Story-Special Event Orders A *Drop * Grass Hills, Grass Forest, Rocky Streets Orders B *Drop * Snow Forest, Snow Valley, Snow Plains Orders C *Drop *Dirt Streets, Desert Hills, Desert Valley Orders D *Drop *Dirt Forest, Grass Hills, Snow Streets Issues *Drop Foods *Snow Plains, Grass Plains, Dirt Plains Rarity *Drop *Dirt Streets, Rocky Streets, Snow Streets Hard Currency *Drop , lots of silver and codon (random drop, may give you nothing) *Rocky Valley, Grass Forest, Dirt Streets Story Vol 1 - Faraway *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: Vol 2 - Encounter *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *2-1 Grass Forest X3 *2-2 Dirt Forest X3 *2-3 Grass Hills X3 *2-4 Grass Forest X5 Vol 3 *Normal batttle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *3-1 Rocky Streets X3 *3-2 Dirt Forest X3 *3-3 Grass Hills X3 *3-4 Snow Plains X5 Vol 4 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *4-1 Grass Hills X3 *4-2 Rocky Valley X3 *4-3 Rocky Valley X3 *4-4 Rocky Streets X5 Vol 5 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *5-1 Desert Valley X3 *5-2 Grass Plains X3 *5-3 Desert Valley X3 *5-4 Desert Valley X5 Vol 6 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *6-1 Dirt Forest X3 *6-2 Dirt Plains X3 *6-3 Grass Hills X3 *6-4 Dirt Plains X5 Vol 7 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *7-1 Grass Plains X3 *7-2 Rocky Valley X3 *7-3 Snow Streets X3 *7-4 Snow Plains X5 Vol 8 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *8-1 Dirt Plains X3 *8-2 Dirt Streets X3 *8-3 Dirt Plains X3 *8-4 Desert Valley X5 Vol 9 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *9-1 Snow Valley X3 *9-2 Snow Forest X3 *9-3 Snow Streets X3 *9-4 Dirt Streets X5 Vol 10 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *10-1 Desert Hills X3 *10-2 Desert Valley X3 *10-3 Rocky Valley X3 *10-4 Desert Hills X5 Vol 11 *Normal battle items: *Miniboss battle items: *Boss battle items: *11-1 Grass Forest X3 *11-2 Dirt Streets X3 *11-3 Desert Hills X3 *11-4 Desert Hills X5 Vol 12 *12-1 Snow Valley X3 *12-2 Snow Forest X3 *12-3 Snow Valley X3 *12-4 Snow Forest X5 Vol 13 *13-1 Snow Forest X3 *13-2 Rocky Valley X3 *13-3 Dirt Streets X3 *13-4 Dirt Forest X5 Vol 14 *14-1 Grass Forest X3 *14-2 Grass Hills X3 *14-3 Grass Plains X3 *14-4 Rocky Streets X5 Vol 15 *15-1 Grass Plains X3 *15-2 Rocky Valley X3 *15-3 Desert Valley X3 *15-4 Desert Hills X5 Vol 16 *16-1 Snow Forest X3 *16-2 Snow Valley X3 *16-3 Snow Streets X3 *16-4 Dirt Plains X5 Vol 17 *17-1 Snow Valley X3 *17-2 Snow Forest X3 *17-3 Snow Streets X3 *17-4 Rocky Valley X5 Vol 18 *18-1 Grass Plains X3 *18-2 Rocky Valley X3 *18-3 Dirt Plains X3 *18-4 Grass Hills X5 Vol 19 *19-1 Dirt Forest X3 *19-2 Grass Forest X3 *19-3 Snow Forest X3 *19-4 Snow Streets X5 Vol 20 *20-1 Snow Valley X3 *20-2 Snow Forest X3 *20-3 Snow Plains X3 *20-4 Snow Valley X5 Vol 21 *21-1 Desert Hills X3 *21-2 Grass Forest X3 *21-3 Grass Plains X3 *21-4 Snow Plains X5 Vol 22 *22-1 Dirt Streets X3 *22-2 Dirt Forest X3 *22-3 Grass Plains X3 *22-4 Dirt Plains X5 Vol 23 *23-1 Rocky Valley X3 *23-2 Grass Hills X3 *23-3 Grass Plains X3 *23-4 Dirt Forest X5 Vol 24 *24-1 Grass Plains X3 *24-2 Desert Hills X3 *24-3 Desert Valley X3 *24-4 Dirt Streets X5Category:Tutorial |}